


The timid Owl

by Trashy_fanfic



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_fanfic/pseuds/Trashy_fanfic
Summary: At Fukurodani, there is a third year girl who stands out. With the highest IQ and top grades in the school, eyes are always on her. However, she is quite timid for someone of her school status. She is also very kind, and willing to help those who ask. If all of that wasn't enough, she's the captain of the girl's volleyball team as a setter. She's an honor student who keeps her mind busy for her college resume. Let's not forget that she also has a job on weekends because she lives alone. What a charachter to put into the haikyuu universe!
Relationships: Konoha Akinori/ own character





	1. 1

I'm always busy. I need to stay busy. An extracurricular will look good when applying for college, so I've been in volleyball all three years of high school. I'm studying constantly to keep my grades where they are. I don't dare let it go down! School isn't where it ends though. I have to maintain an apartment on my own, so I have a job in a bakery working as much as I can on the weekends. I don't have anyone looking after me. They all abandoned me once my parents died. I'm timid, so I can't really put down my foot easily. Now where does my story begin? Well, it starts after practice on Friday.

I let the girls leave early, and I sat on the floor of the gym by myself after they had all left for home. I was laying down with my eyes closed when I heard soft steps nearby. "You aren't dead are you?" I heard a male voice ask in a joking manner. I didn't speak, recognizing the voice. "Oh no, you must be dead. Too bad. Guess I'll have to eat this all by myself" he said. I shot my eyes open and sat up, looking at him. "Hand it over" I said. "I don't think I wanna" he said. I narrowed my eyes at him, "Don't mess with me" I said. He chuckled as he made his way to me, "I wouldn't dream of leaving you hungry. You get pretty scary" he said, and sat down next to me. I opened the container and took out the rice ball, happily biting into it. I looked over at him as I chewed, and saw him smiling at me. I raised my eyebrow at him, "What?" I asked after swallowing. "It's nothing. I just like seeing you like this. You aren't being serious about anything. There's nothing required of you. You are being you in this moment" he said.

Hiruto had a genuine smile on his face, but I knew I couldn't trust his every word. "I'm not telling you. You don't need to know" I said before taking another bite, "But you make good rice balls. I'll give you that" I said, "Well I'm glad you like them! One of my cousins loves them too, so he helped me figure out how to make good ones!" I smiled at the thought of effort he had to of put into learning how to make such good food. "I'll accept any rice you bring me without question. I've never tasted anything so good!" I said with a closed eye smile. He sat there with a pink tint to his face, "U-um okay. I-I should probably go though. My parents will start to worry" he said as he began to stand up. I stood up with him, "Alright. Then I'll see you next week" I said, "Sure thing!" he said happily and grinned before walking off. I looked around the gym and walked over to the supply closet. I closed the doors and turned around to see Washio-kun standing there. "You sdcc shouldn't trust him. He's dangerous" he said. "I know. I'm being careful. I'm rejecting his request. I'll be okay" I said, and smiled at him. He smiled down at me and put a hand on my head, "Good. I'll walk you home. Don't keep me waiting" he said.

The next day, I sat under a tree in a park watching everything around me. "What are you doing?" I heard, causing me to jump. I turned my head, recognizing the person standing there. "Konoha Akinori. Class 3-3 of Fukurodani Academy" I said. He widened his eyes at me, "How do you know that?" "I have many things memorized within the school. How can I help you?" I said. "He stared at me for a moment before heaving a sigh, "I don't remember" he said. I looked down and smiled softly to myself. "You obviously know who I am. Mind telling me who you are?" I heard him say. I looked back up at him, "Class 3-12. Kinoshita Akiko" I said. I watched as his eyes widened in surprise, "So you're-" "Yes that's me. Very smart top IQ in the school blah blah blah. It's nothing about me and no one cares" I said and stood up, "See ya" I said as I put my hands in my pockets and headed to work. 11 till closing. That would get me some money today.

"Aikiko, I need to go get some ingredients. You'll have to watch the front until I get back!" I heard as I was checking temperatures. "Got it!" I said before walking through the door to sit at the register. I hope he won't be long. Customers are unpredictable, and I can't handle the picky ones. Maybe a few minutes had gone by when the door opened. I looked up to see Washio-kun. I stood up and smiled, "Washio-kun, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I was asked to grab some things. I wasn't told where to get them from" he said. "You always find a way to see how I'm doing. I appreciate that" I said. "Good. Someone needs to keep an eye on you. It would be bad if you didn't enjoy the company of that person" he said. "Oh for sure. Who knows what I would've done if it was someone else. I'm pretty much surviving thanks to you!" I said. He smiled and nodded, "As long as you are aware" he said. "That's not how you are supposed to respond!" I complained, and heard him snicker, "It's definitely worth seeing that expression though!" he said before walking out the door.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akiko gets sick, and this is very rare to occur. Washio takes it upon himself to aid her while she rests.

A few days went by going normally. I worked sunday as much as I could, then it was back to school on Monday. However, when Wednesday came, that was a different story. I woke up in the middle of the night feeling awful. I coughed as I sat up in bed. I walked down the hallway and fumbled to get my hands on the first aid kit. I eventually got it open, and pulled out the thermometer. I turned it on and put it in my mouth. I stood there in the dark, waiting for the beep. When it finally did, I squinted my eyesight to read the numbers. I was definitely sick. I sighed as I grabbed my phone as I walked back to my room. I sat down on my bed and turned on the screen. After unlocking it, I went through the messenger and sent a quick text before turning off the screen and getting back in bed. I closed my eyes, and eventually drifted off to sleep.

Washio watched his mother's facial expression change as she read the text, "So you want to go and take care of her?" "Yes. She doesn't have anyone else" he responded. His mother nodded, "Alright. Go ahead. Make sure you make up for what you miss today. If she feels better before lunch is over, I want you to head to school. You got that mister" she said. "Yes. If she feels okay by then I'll go to school" he said with a smile on his face before heading to the door.

Upon entering the apartment, Washio becan turning on some lights as he went through the place. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed the container Aikiko keeps money hidden away in. He grabbed an envelope and took out 3,000¥, adding it to what was already collected. After putting it back, he walked back to her bedroom to see she was asleep. The look on her sleeping face was all he needed to know she was anything but well. He went back out to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl. He started the tap and waited for it to be cold before he began filing the bowl with water. After turning off the water, he grabbed a cloth and picked up the bowl, making his way back to her bedroom.

I felt something cool and slowly began opening my eyes. In the dark of my room, I could see Washio-kun next to me. "Washio-kun... what are you doing?" I asked in a raspy voice. He turned to look at me as he removed the wet cloth from my head, "I'm here to make sure you get better. I'll miss school for you. I'm going to stay with you until you're better. My mom said if by lunch you feel well enough I should head to school. I want you to stay in bed and rest. I'll wake you up when I have lunch ready. Sleep will be the best medicine" he said. "If you're going to stick around, can you get me some water?" I asked, "Of course" he said before getting up. I watched him leave the room before sitting up. I removed the blanket and walked over to the window. It was sunny outside. I watched as birds flew by, and then I sneezed. I sighed in irritation before opening the window a little bit. Some fresh air would be good. I sat back down and Washio-kun walked in he handed me a glass filled with water, and I happily drank some of it.

Time passed by to lunchtime where Washio could be seen cooking soup in the kitchen. He smiled as he poured it into a bowl and set it on the table. Making his way back to Akiko's room, he was careful in waking her up. When she did wake up, he helped her to sit up, "I have lunch for you in the kitchen" he said. She nodded her head and grabbed her glasses and a blanket before walking with Washio out to the kitchen. She yawned as she sat down at the table in front of the bowl. "Itadakimasu" she said softly before she began eating. "Does it taste good?" Washio asked after a few bites, "Shush. You make good food" Akiko spoke before eating more. Washio smiled at the energy she had gained. "I should have some saltine crackers in that cupboard. Can you grab them for me?" she asked, pointing the where they should be. Washio walked over and opened the cupboard, taking out the box, "Do you want the whole thing?" he asked. "Mmm you can leave it. I'll probably snack on them" she spoke. Akiko felt like she had all the energy in the world. She smiled up at Washio, "I feel a lot better thanks to you. Go to school if you want. I should be okay" she said. "Are you sure? I can stay longer" "Don't worry. If I feel worse, I'll just text you. I know I can always rely on you. Don't worry too much. Go to school. Learn something in my stead" she spoke. Washio smiled, "Alright. I'll see how you're doing after school. If you need me, I'll skip practice. You're more important" he said before he began walking to the front door. He put on his shoes and opened the door, "Oh! Make sure to stay warm. I made some rice and put it in the fridge earlier. If you feel up to it, go and heat that up" he said. Akiko nodded and waved to him as he walked out.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washio knows Akiko, and a few of his teammates get a little too curious about it, deciding to follow them. Not smart because they get caught.

I could hear voices outside. It was teenage boys. Holding the blanket close to me, I stood up and walked towards the door. Why were they being so loud? What an annoyance. I opened the door and looked outside. Not too far from me, I could see Washio-kun with some of the third years from his team. It looked like he didn't like the situation. I sighed, why today? "Tatsuki! Leave them and get in here! I need your help!" I hollered, and they all looked over. Washio-kun looked me in the eye, "Sorry. They followed me" he said, "Do you think I care about that right now?" I asked. "Of course not" he said before walking over.

The group stared, not knowing what to do. "Well. That's a bit mysterious" Konoha said. "More than a bit! Why would he know where she lives! Why is he even coming here! Nothing about this makes sense!" Komi complained. Saru nodded his head in agreement with Komi. Konoha sighed as he wastched Komi peek inside. "Don't do that! That's invading privacy! It's against the law!" he whisper yelled. "He doesn't seem to care. Should I call?" Saru asked, "No no. Let's not go that far. Komi! Stop being a peeping Tom!" Konoha yelled.

I sighed at the voices from outside, "Do you want me to make them leave?" Washio-kun asked. I looked at the door, "No. Just let them in. They'll bombard you with questions anyway" I said. I watched him walk over and open the door. He said something to them, and I watched as they followed him in. I sat in place and watched them all walk over, "Sit down. I'm sure you have questions. I'll answer them" I said as Washio-kun walked over to the stove. He was going to make me some more soup. "How do you two know each other?" Komi, the team libero asked. I smiled, "It's quite simple really. We've known each other for a very long time. Since before school age. We've been the best of friends since we met!" I said happily. "That's not completely true, but explain it as you wish" I heard Washio-kun say. "Next question!" I said, "Why did you ask him to come here? We heard that it was a family issue. You obviously aren't family" Sarukui said. "It's rather simple, really. I like his cooking. Especially the food he makes when someone is sick" I said. "You aren't that sick, are you. You've never missed a day of school before" I heard. I looked at Konoha, "How do you know that?" I asked. "Well uh.. I have a friend in your class. I go over there, and you're noticeable. I-in a good way though!" he said. I raised an eyebrow at him in suspicion, but before I could say anything, a bowl was placed in front of me. My eyes widened and shined brightly and I looked up at Washio-kun, "Thank you! You really are the best!" I said before digging in. After I finished the bowl, I stood up and put it in the sink. "Washio-kun, if you would" I said before heading to my bedroom.

Washio looked at the three, "Get out. She's tired" he said. They nodded before standing up and exiting. Konoha waited as he locked the door before speaking, "Why do you care so much? You spent an entire day looking after her" he said. Washio was quiet, debating if he should say anything. "I'm sure you noticed something missing in a home" he said, "You mean her parents?" Konoha asked. Washio nodded his head, "They died when we just started middle school. I think it was a month before she actually went to school because of that. She didn't want to trouble my family, and no one dared to come for her. Her entire family abandoned her. She spent all her time working or studying. It's the only way she was able to survive. My mom made her promise that she would rely on us when we started high school. Because of that promise, she only works on weekends. She deserves better than this though. She's too kind to be run by fate. She's working hard so she can relax later. I really admire her for her strength. If someone is able to get lose to her, they will see just how rare a gem she is" he said.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something will soon occur at Fukurodani academy, disrupting the norm. Konoha, helping Akiko get home, gets a clue to her past that she doesn’t want anyone knowing about.

Monday. That's when an announcement was made to make things strange. We were all filed into the theatre. All three years. We were given specific seats, and I had a bad feeling about it. Especially when a few seats down was the energetic captain of the boys team. "Looks like we meet again" I heard, and looked up to see Konoha, and I smiled. He sat down next to me, "Any idea what this is about?" he asked. I shook my head no, "Every student has been called here. Something about the curriculum or classes might be changing. That's my best guess. Maybe like classes joining together. That's my best guess. For what, I couldn't tell you" I said. He hummed in response, and very shortly every seat was filled and everyone was chattering about. I covered my ears and looked down to the floor. From behind me, a hand gently rubbed my back. Washio-kun. "The noise can be a problem. If you end up with her, try to keep an eye on her when it gets loud" he said. When the principal finally walked on stage, I sighed in relief. To shorten up the explanation, he announced that each class would be mixed in together. With the section I was sitting in, it included Bokuto-san. I don't know if they planned that since he's stupid in comparison to me, but I know I won't like it. It was to see if the school could benefit from something like this.

That evening, Konoha stood with his umbrella lazily resting on his arm as he stood in the rain. A few buildings down, he took notice of an anxious Akiko looking out at the rain from a shop entryway. She didn't seem to have an umbrella on her. He pushed himself from the pole he was leaning on and began walking over. He stopped in front of her, "Want me to walk you home?" he asked. Akiko looked up, and was surprised to see him. He smirked at the look on her face, "What? Am I not allowed to be friendly with you?" he asked rhetorically. Akiko was speechless as Konoha grabbed the umbrella handle, "Unless, of course, you want to stay here in the rain" he said, "N-no. I'd prefer going home" she said quietly. "Heh then come on!" Konoha said, grinning with a closed eye toothy grin smile. Akiko gripped the straps of her bag before stepping under the umbrella with him, "Thank you" she muttered as she looked to her feet. "Go ahead and lead the way when you're ready" Konoha said with a soft smile as he watched her dig through her pockets. "Did you lose something?" he asked. She smiled and relaxed when she put her hand in her jacket pocket, "No. I'm good now" she said before the two began walking.

Konoha watched as Akiko's shoulder got drenched, and sighed. "Stop being so far away. It's not like I'm going to bite you. Let's not have you getting sick again" he teased, pulling her closer to him. "See. Isn't this better?" he asked, "S-sure" she responded, avoiding eye contact. "So which way? I only tried to stop them so I didn't pay attention to the location" "Oh, well... after two blocks that way, it's a left. Let's start with just that" Akiko responded, "Okay" Konoha said before they began walking. Konoha kept his arm over her shoulder on purpose as they walked. He had expected her to say something from the start, but she never complained. Not once. When they reached her door, she took out her keys, "Thank you, Konoha-san" Akiko said quietly, smiling up at him. He nodded in response as she opened the door, "See you tomorrow then" he said before walking off.

I watched as Konoha-san disappeared before going inside. I smiled as I removed my shoes and headed to the kitchen. I turned on the light and opened the fridge, taking out the fruit, rice and a few other items. I began making supper for myself as the rain began getting harder. I focused on making the food, doing my best not to think about it. All was going well until the flash of lightning lit up the room and caused the power to go out. The knife I had been holding dropped from my hand and clattered to the floor while I froze in place. The sound of rumbling thunder brought me back, and I got down on my knees. I held my head and squeeze my eyes shut as tears pricked my eyes. Why did it have to storm like this?

Konoha was walking leisurely through the rain when he heard his phone ring. After looking at the caller ID, he answered it. "Hey. Did you need something?" he asked. As the person on the other end spoke, he stopped walking. "I left a few minutes ago. I'm not too far away yet. I'll go back. Any particular reason? ... Yeah don't worry. I'll let you know if there's something wrong" he stated before hanging up. He turned around and began his trek back. After running up the flight of stairs and to the corner, Konoha reached Akiko's apartment. He knocked on the door, but got no response. After a few more times, he tried the doorknob. It was unlocked. Due to the heavy rain, he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He left his umbrella and shoes by the door as he began looking around in the dark. After hearing a whimper from the kitchen, he began making his way there. From the side of the table, he saw what could only be Akiko. He could hear quiet sobbing coming from her as he knelt down. Without saying a word, he pulled her to him and began rubbing her back. When the storm had calmed down and Akiko was unconscious in his arms, his phone began to ring. He quickly answered it, not wanting to wake the girl. "Hello" he whispered. "Akinori! Where are you! I've been worried!" he heard the voice of his mother yell" "M-my bad. I'm sorry mother. I was walking someone home, and I can't really leave them alone right now" he said. "Hmm. Alright. Let me know when you leave and if you need me to make your supper. Don't leave her until she's okay. Girls are sensitive" "I-I never said it was a girl!" "Ahaha! Akinori, I'm your mother. I just know these things! Now go take care of her" his mother demanded before hanging up. Konoha sighed as he put down the phone. He looked down at Akiko who was laying on his legs as she tightened her hold on him. He smiled as he ran a hand through her hair. Over the span of time at Fukurodani Academy, they had run into each other. Of course, he didn't know who she was, but he thought she was cute. In fact, they had been seated next to each other in the opening ceremony of their first year. She was so different then. She looked like she could fall to pieces. "Mom... wake up..." Konoha heard her mutter. Did the storm have something to do with that?

I opened my eyes to see Konoha-san right in front of me, asleep. Didn't he leave? I looked around the room, and spotted a knife on the floor. That's right. The storm. It must have been Konoha-san who knocked on the door. I was too scared to do anything. I somehow got to sleep.. thanks to him. I carefully got out of his grip. I picked up the knife and placed it in the sink. Looking at the clock, I saw it was getting late. I doubt he got to eat anything.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up, Konoha is fed surprisingly good food by Akiko before going home. The next day, he accomplishes a feat with getting closer to her.

The smell of a home cooked meal made Konoha open his eyes. He sat up and yawned as he rubbed his eyes. He looked at the room he was in, and was confused. That confusion didn't last. Akiko appeared in front of him. "Konoha-san, are you allergic to anything? Or have any dislikes?" she asked. He blinked, "I'm sorry, what? Why are you asking me that?" he asked. "You need to eat. I'm not having you leave here hungry. It's getting late you know" she stated. "O-oh. You don't need to worry about any allergies. And I can eat pretty much anything" he said. She beamed in response, "Good! That'll make this a lot easier!" she said before walking away from him.

After setting everything on the table, I looked over to still see Konoha-san sitting there. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked. He glanced up at me, "Yeah. Don't worry, I'm fine" he said with a smile. I smiled back, "Okay. The food is ready" I said softly. I watched as he stood up, and his eyes widened, "There's no way you made that yourself!" he said. "I did. There is no one else here" I stated. “But how? You're a teenager yet you made something so professional looking!" "Yeah... I don't want to ask. Can you not speak like that. I'd prefer you eat the food so it isn't wasted" I said before walking away. After giving thanks, I watched as he took the first bite. His eyes widened in surprise, and his cheeks tinted pink. He tried everything before looking at me, "Why is this so good? I don't get it!" "I can't tell if that's supposed to be a compliment or a complaint. I had to learn to cook for myself. After I was able to cook good enough, I began experimenting. It's what one does" I said, and watched as he began eating it all very quickly. I ate quietly in thought.

After he left, I sat down on the floor. Why was that so exhausting... yet enjoyable? After a few minutes, I stood up and went to my room to do my homework.

A few days went by, and I yawned as I walked into the gym. "Kinoshita-chan good morning!" I heard. I turned to see Konoha-san, and I nodded to him. I heard the captain talking to him in a loud manner after that. Why must he be so loud? I sighed as I walked up to the coach. I bowed before looking up at him, "I was told to relay a message" I said, "Oh? What does he think?" "Coach said it will work" "Good. Tell him that if after school works, just show up" he said. I nodded and bowed before making my way to the door. I could see a ball headed for me from my left, and put my arms out to receive it. I watched as it curved in a porabola in the air, and was caught by a smiling Konoha-san. I smiled back before exiting the door.

"Wow. She smiled back" Washio said. "S-she did, didn't she" Konoha responded. "You're obviously doing something right. Keep it up and you'll be able to get closer to her" Washio said before walking off. "So who's the girl?" Bokuto asked from behind Konoha. "Please tell me you're joking" Konoha responded, "No... who is she?" he asked again, looking confused. "Bokuto... ... ... we're in the same temporary class with her. She has the top score in the school and is veeery intelligent. She's also a third year on the girl's volleyball team. Does that make sense?" Konoha said in a mocking simple voice, "Yep! She's the ace of the team, right?" Bokuto asked. Konoha looked at Washio, and he nodded in confirmation, "She's really the ace?" "Yes. And the captain" "That's it. I can't take it. Somehow this fool knows something! And that something is about a girl he doesn't know! How does that wooork!?" Konoha complained.

From our main classes, we move around depending on where we were the day before. Today, my group is here in class 12. It'll be a struggle for them I'm sure. The bell rang to begin switching classrooms. I sighed as I put in earbuds and began listening to the calming beat of classical music. I needed as calm of a mindset as possible to deal with him in the classroom. It didn't feel like long before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Konoha-san smiling at me from a standing position. I looked to the front of the classroom to see the sensei standing there. I sat up and removed the earbuds and stoped the music from playing. "Kinoshita-chan, do you think there should be a recap from the last lesson, or are they good?" he asked. "I believe they need a recap. They are all in different levels, but it's still a work in progress compared to what they are used to" I stated. And so the class began.

I was relieved when lunch finally came. I stood up with the bare minimum before heading outside. "So this is where you hide away" I heard, and looked up to see Konoha-san. "You aren't a stalker are you? Because you seem to be finding me a lot" "Ahahaha! No, it's partially by coincidence. I want to get to know you. I think it's been prolonged for far too long" he said. "True. Why we kept running into each other is quite curious. I had thought you weren't aware" "On the contrary. I just didn't have your name. You never told me" "Ah, so it's my fault. That makes sense" "Don't blame yourself. I'm sure you had a lot on your mind. Too much to care about that. I don't mind" he said. "You're really a nice person, aren't you" I said, "What? Who told you such a lie! I am in no way a nice person!" "Pfffft! Hahaha okay then" I said, covering my mouth as I laughed. I saw him grin, and I had to look away. "Haaa you should be proud of yourself. As far as I'm concerned, you are the first person to be able to make me laugh. I give you props for that accomplishment" I said. "Yet you went right back to this" he said, "I have my reasons, and maybe you'll learn one day" I said, looking down at my feet.

"Cool. We get to beat up boys" I muttered to myself as coach explained things to us. "Kinoshita-chan, how can you be so violent! It's illegal to beat up men!" "Where do you see men?" I questioned with a smirk. "Oh you are good.. you are very good" she said, and I stood up. I clapped, getting the attention of everyone, "Alright, let's stretch and then head over" I said.


	6. 6

We all filed in after coach, and the boys coach walked up. I yawned as we stood there. "Are you seriously bored?" I heard, and shook my head. "You misunderstand. The cold makes me tired. Once we start moving I'll be fine" I said.

A thump was heard, and the worried voices of the girls made the boys look over. "Coooach, she's out cold!" one of them said worriedly. Their coach turned around, "S-seriously? I thought I said make sure she didn't get too cold" he said with all white eyes. Hearing the commotion, Washio began walking over, "Move aside. I can wake her up" he said, making the girls go silent. After touching a single pressure point, the girl opened her eyes, "Stop falling asleep because it's cold. You have no idea how annoying it is" Washio said before standing up.

I stood in my position at the front right, waiting for the whistle to blow, I shivered and yawned as I waited, "Are you seriously cold already?" Mai asked, sweatdropping, "Yes" I said before looking forward to see a smiling Konoha-san. "I could do without the smiling" I muttered, and saw him stifle a laugh as he looked away. The sound of the whistle was heard, and I watched as the loud owl tossed the ball in the air and sent it over the net. Our libero received it, and I watched the ball as Mai positioned herself to set it. "Send it my way" I said as I dashed passed her, running up to the net. I jumped up and watched as the ball came into view from the left. Looking at the other side of the net, I had the perfect place to hit it. The ball hit the floor as my feet touched the floor, and I smiled. My first attack is always the best. I smiled as I walked behind the line to serve. I smirked as I was handed the ball. "I-is that really a good decision right now?" I heard Mai ask. I looked at her and nodded, "I see no better opportunity!" I said as I bounced the ball a few times before spinning it to a stop between my hands. I breathed out slowly as I heard the whistle to serve. I walked forward slowly before tossing it high into the air and running after it. I jumped in the air right before the line and made contact with the ball, sending it over at high speed. I bit my lip as I had my focus on it, and stiffened as I heard the whistle. It was out. "Well that was to be expected. Bet hey, the accuracy is better!" I smiled. "Words cannot express our irritation. Why did you go and do that right off the bat!" Mai yelled. "If I made it, it would've set the tone in a real match, and the team would be intimidated just from the speed I did. Since this is practice, there's no harm in trying" I explained. I glanced over at coach, "It's fine with me" he said, smiling. I looked back at the girls, "See? And it's only a single point. Don't be so upset" I said.

"You girls are really good. I wasn't expecting that" I heard as I was resting after the match. I smiled up at Konoha-san, "We've practiced long and hard. I'm hoping to get pretty far at nationals this time. Our first year libero has really helped bring the defense together. Your team is really good too. Aside from the ace, of course. You're a big part of the fundamentals of your team" I said. "Oh man, do you ever not talk all smart in school? You were different when I walked you home" he said, crossing his arms. "I- s-sorry. I'm used to saying things that way. I'll try to stop" "If you don't want to, keep talking that way" he said, "I want to talk normally with you. It's of my own will" I stated. I stood up and smiled at him. Behind him I saw one of my second years causing trouble, and my eyes widened. I saw his do the same, and we both yelled at the same time before running. "Misa! What do you think you're doing!" I yelled at her. "Um... nothing" she said. "Nothing my butt! Why are you always trying to break your neck!" "That's not going to happen" she said casually. "Like hell it won't! You don't know how the body works or the structure of your bones! If you don't take care of yourself your body will become weak and no I am not exaggerating!" I yelled at her.

Konoha looked at Bokuto accusingly, " Do you understand what she said?" he asked. Bokuto smiled and nodded, "Yup! I sure do!" he said cheerfully. "Then think about that before you do another stupid stunt today" he said before walking away. "Damn that's sexy" he muttered to himself, "What's sexy from who" Komi asked, appearing from his right, making Konoha jump. "N-nothing! Nothing at all!" "Mhm yeah. You must be talking about the genius captain. I wonder why she knows something like that" he said. "Maybe she knows a doctor? Or from experience? She's a mystery to most people in school, right? So it could be anything really" Konoha said. "True.. and it seems like she enjoys being around you. She actually talked with you. I saw that. Hopefully that's a good thing" Komi said before walking off. "Alright! Girls! Kinoshita! Back to out gym!" coach called. "How can you call me out like that! They aren't supposed to know I'm an alien!" I yelled from across the gym. I saw him holding back a laugh as I began walking over. "See ya later?" Konoha-san asked. I stopped and nodded, "I usually stick around after practice. Feel free to stop by anytime. I won't mind. But I do have an acquaintance that people don't like. He stops by with food to try and convince me of something. I keep telling him it won't work, but he keeps trying" I said before continuing to walk.

After practice, everyone left, and I was alone in the gym. I stood behind the serving line with the cart of balls to my right. I tossed the ball up and ran. I hit the ball at full force and watched it hit the wall. I scowled as I turned to grab another ball. "So you're serious about doing that" I heard. I turned to see Konoha-san, "Yes. Is it that strange?" I asked. He walked over with his hands in his jacket pockets, "No. I don't think many would risk it though. You're admirable" he smirked. I smiled shyly as I looked down, "Thank you, Konoha-san" I said quietly


	7. 7

We all filed in after coach, and the boys coach walked up. I yawned as we stood there. "Are you seriously bored?" I heard, and shook my head. "You misunderstand. The cold makes me tired. Once we start moving I'll be fine" I said.

A thump was heard, and the worried voices of the girls made the boys look over. "Coooach, she's out cold!" one of them said worriedly. Their coach turned around, "S-seriously? I thought I said make sure she didn't get too cold" he said with all white eyes. Hearing the commotion, Washio began walking over, "Move aside. I can wake her up" he said, making the girls go silent. After touching a single pressure point, the girl opened her eyes, "Stop falling asleep because it's cold. You have no idea how annoying it is" Washio said before standing up.

I stood in my position at the front right, waiting for the whistle to blow, I shivered and yawned as I waited, "Are you seriously cold already?" Mai asked, sweatdropping, "Yes" I said before looking forward to see a smiling Konoha-san. "I could do without the smiling" I muttered, and saw him stifle a laugh as he looked away. The sound of the whistle was heard, and I watched as the loud owl tossed the ball in the air and sent it over the net. Our libero received it, and I watched the ball as Mai positioned herself to set it. "Send it my way" I said as I dashed passed her, running up to the net. I jumped up and watched as the ball came into view from the left. Looking at the other side of the net, I had the perfect place to hit it. The ball hit the floor as my feet touched the floor, and I smiled. My first attack is always the best. I smiled as I walked behind the line to serve. I smirked as I was handed the ball. "I-is that really a good decision right now?" I heard Mai ask. I looked at her and nodded, "I see no better opportunity!" I said as I bounced the ball a few times before spinning it to a stop between my hands. I breathed out slowly as I heard the whistle to serve. I walked forward slowly before tossing it high into the air and running after it. I jumped in the air right before the line and made contact with the ball, sending it over at high speed. I bit my lip as I had my focus on it, and stiffened as I heard the whistle. It was out. "Well that was to be expected. Bet hey, the accuracy is better!" I smiled. "Words cannot express our irritation. Why did you go and do that right off the bat!" Mai yelled. "If I made it, it would've set the tone in a real match, and the team would be intimidated just from the speed I did. Since this is practice, there's no harm in trying" I explained. I glanced over at coach, "It's fine with me" he said, smiling. I looked back at the girls, "See? And it's only a single point. Don't be so upset" I said.

"You girls are really good. I wasn't expecting that" I heard as I was resting after the match. I smiled up at Konoha-san, "We've practiced long and hard. I'm hoping to get pretty far at nationals this time. Our first year libero has really helped bring the defense together. Your team is really good too. Aside from the ace, of course. You're a big part of the fundamentals of your team" I said. "Oh man, do you ever not talk all smart in school? You were different when I walked you home" he said, crossing his arms. "I- s-sorry. I'm used to saying things that way. I'll try to stop" "If you don't want to, keep talking that way" he said, "I want to talk normally with you. It's of my own will" I stated. I stood up and smiled at him. Behind him I saw one of my second years causing trouble, and my eyes widened. I saw his do the same, and we both yelled at the same time before running. "Misa! What do you think you're doing!" I yelled at her. "Um... nothing" she said. "Nothing my butt! Why are you always trying to break your neck!" "That's not going to happen" she said casually. "Like hell it won't! You don't know how the body works or the structure of your bones! If you don't take care of yourself your body will become weak and no I am not exaggerating!" I yelled at her.

Konoha looked at Bokuto accusingly, " Do you understand what she said?" he asked. Bokuto smiled and nodded, "Yup! I sure do!" he said cheerfully. "Then think about that before you do another stupid stunt today" he said before walking away. "Damn that's sexy" he muttered to himself, "What's sexy from who" Komi asked, appearing from his right, making Konoha jump. "N-nothing! Nothing at all!" "Mhm yeah. You must be talking about the genius captain. I wonder why she knows something like that" he said. "Maybe she knows a doctor? Or from experience? She's a mystery to most people in school, right? So it could be anything really" Konoha said. "True.. and it seems like she enjoys being around you. She actually talked with you. I saw that. Hopefully that's a good thing" Komi said before walking off. "Alright! Girls! Kinoshita! Back to out gym!" coach called. "How can you call me out like that! They aren't supposed to know I'm an alien!" I yelled from across the gym. I saw him holding back a laugh as I began walking over. "See ya later?" Konoha-san asked. I stopped and nodded, "I usually stick around after practice. Feel free to stop by anytime. I won't mind. But I do have an acquaintance that people don't like. He stops by with food to try and convince me of something. I keep telling him it won't work, but he keeps trying" I said before continuing to walk.

After practice, everyone left, and I was alone in the gym. I stood behind the serving line with the cart of balls to my right. I tossed the ball up and ran. I hit the ball at full force and watched it hit the wall. I scowled as I turned to grab another ball. "So you're serious about doing that" I heard. I turned to see Konoha-san, "Yes. Is it that strange?" I asked. He walked over with his hands in his jacket pockets, "No. I don't think many would risk it though. You're admirable" he smirked. I smiled shyly as I looked down, "Thank you, Konoha-san" I said quietly


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From an unexpected dilemma occurring with funds for the trip, a miracle happened because of Akiko and who she knows through who her parents knew.

I stared at the coaches, disappointed. "You are the ones who are in charge... did you seriously not prepare for this?" I asked, defeated. "Well... no. We were preoccupied" coach said. I looked to the group the was from Fukurodani Academy, "Is there anyone at all who knows how to cook?" I asked. A few hands hesitantly went up, "Now I mean really cook. Actually meals. Not snacks or anything because that won't be useful" I said, and the hands went down. "This is going to be a looong week" I said to myself. I ran a hand through my hair as I sighed, "Any allergies? Because I don't want to be killing anyone" I said. They all seemed to freeze, and Konoha-san laughed, "As far as I know, none of us on the boys team have any" he said. "Girls" "Uuh I don't know if it's an allergy... but when it comes to sushi... I always get sick" Sakura said. "Okay. No sushi. Anything else?" I asked. There was no answer. "Alright then. I'll need the money to get ingredients. I know the owner of this hotel so I can use the kitchen" I said as I put on my jacket to go out. They were all speechless until the coach for the boys team spoke, "Akaashi. You go with her. Help her get what she needs" he said. I watched as the second year stood up. I walked to the door after getting the money, "We'll be back" I said and began walking down the hall.

At the store, I looked over at Akaashi-san, "I can actually do this on my own. You don't have to do anything" I said. "Okay. I guess I can just follow you" he said. "In that case, hold the basket" I stated, holding it out to him. "Okay..." he said and began to follow me. I walked through the store with an idea in mind as I grabbed ingredients.

After he insisting on carrying the bags, we exited the store and made our way back to the hotel. We stood at a crosswalk waiting to cross when I spoke up, "You don't need to worry about not being good enough" I spoke up. He looked over at me and I continued, "You are a talented setter. More than you give credit for. I can tell you second guess your abilities. Take it from me, you are a great setter. You are part of the reason the team gets to nationals. Think highly of yourself and your abilities. You are important to the team" I said, and stepped forward.

I pushed the door to the kitchen open and smiled back at the staff, "Miss Akiko! What a surprise! What can we do for you?" the head chef asked as he walked over, "I just need to borrow the kitchen to make food. I have my own ingredients" I said. Minutes went by when the smell of cooking food lured Konoha to the kitchen. Inside he could see Akiko working at one of the stoves. "So you did get back" he said when he saw Akaashi. Akaashi turned around, "Yes. She just walked in there and started preparing food" "Didn't she say she knows the owner of the hotel? I wonder how" he muttered, smiling as he watched her cook. "You're smiling like that again.." Akaashi said. "Hm? Like what?" Konoha asked. "You smile when you watch her. It's like you like her" Akaashi said. Konoha's face tinted pink, "R-really? I smile differently at her?" he asked. Akaashi nodded and Konoha sighed, "She probably knows then" he said, defeated. "Maybe not. She doesn't treat you any different. I won't tell anyone" Akaashi said before walking off.

I looked over after everything was done to see Konoha-san. I walked over and smiled, "Konoha-san, can you bring them all down for me? It's ready to serve" I beamed. "Sure. Where do you want them?" "There's an entire dining hall right here. We'll make use of it" I stated. I watched as he walked off, then began moving everything to the serving area. When they began gathering in the previously empty dining hall, I heard steps behind me. "Akiko! Why didn't you tell me you were here!" he complained. I sighed before turning to look at him, "I figured you were busy. Besides, aren't you already keeping tabs on me?" I asked. "Well sure, but I still want you being civil. You aren't much of a talker. "Takahashi Fuji how dare you assume I don't speak. I'll have you know that I do such an unbelievable thing. And I do it often!" I said, jokingly scolding. He smiled, "I'll have to see this for myself. For now, have you and the rest eat. You all need it" he said before walking off. I was getting food out one at a time. They all seemed hesitant to eat the food, but the smell was eventually enough to convince you to try it. I saw surprised looks on their faces, and smiled.


End file.
